


Rainy Days and Accidental Confessions

by Decoy10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decoy10/pseuds/Decoy10
Summary: When the rain starts coming down, Hinata realizes he didn't bring an umbrella to practice. As everyone is leaving, his senpai and crush notices this, and offers to share his. Cue lots of blushing and Noya being a good senpai.





	Rainy Days and Accidental Confessions

Hinata looked outside and sighed. Of course it had to rain on the one day this week he chose not to bring his umbrella. The team had just finished cleaning up the gym after practice and were walking to the club room to change when water began pouring down from the sky, causing the leisurely walk back to the clubroom to turn into more of a sprint as everyone tried to get out of the rain.

“Man, it’s really coming down out there, huh guys?” Tanaka said, “I’m glad I checked the weather this morning, or else I would’ve forgotten to bring my umbrella.” Daichi followed up by saying, “Yeah, I haven’t seen this much rain in a while. Although I guess we are getting into the rainy season now. I know I said I would treat everyone to meat buns, but I think with this rain it would be better for everyone to just go straight home instead.” After this was met with collective groans from most of the team, Daichi added, “Don’t complain, I treat you all way more than I should anyways. Maybe this will finally convince you guys to eat real meals like coach wants.”

After the brief exchange, everyone continued changing out of their practice clothes, and one by one left the club room with umbrellas to shield them from the sky’s relentless assault. Hinata was one of the first to finish changing, but ended up standing around hoping the rain would miraculously end so he could get home without getting drenched. However, as if the heavens themselves were spiting him, the rain only came down harder than before.

Hinata took one last look around the club room and noticed that the only other person left was Nishinoya, who was on his way out the door. When Nishinoya noticed Hinata just standing around he asked, “Is everything alright Shouyou? You’ve just been staring out the window for a while now.” Hinata grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand before saying, “Uh, well actually Noya-senpai, I kinda didn’t bring my umbrella with me. So I was just kinda hoping the rain would all go away.”

Nishinoya looked at his friend and said, “Well that’s not really likely with how much water is out there. But don’t worry! Your senpai has an amazing idea!.” As he said this he pointed his thumb at his chest to make himself seem cooler, which made Hinata’s eyes light up like the sun. “Waaaah! So cool Noya-senpai! What’s your idea?” Nishinoya chuckled and said, “You can just walk next to me and share my umbrella of course!”

Hinata blushed as soon as Noya revealed his plan, and quickly said, “I couldn’t ask you to do that Noya-san. I mean I have to bike over the mountain anyways so I still wouldn’t have an umbrella for most of the trip. And I don’t want to make you go out of your way for me, so don’t worry about it I’ll just bike really fast.” Hinata really hoped that Nishinoya hadn’t seen him blush, because the real reason he didn’t want to share an umbrella was that he had a crush on his senpai, and there is no way he could handle being pressed up against him for that long.

Nishinoya looked unimpressed as he said, “There is no way I’m letting you bike all the way over the mountain in this rain, you might fall off and get hurt. Now I definitely have to share my umbrella! And don’t worry about the distance, you can just stay the night at my house!” Hinata groaned internally. He knew that there was no way he could handle sharing an umbrella, but now Nishinoya wanted him to stay at his house too. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate and said, “Alright Noya-senpai, but I’m only staying at your house until my mom can come pick me up!” They began the walk back to Nishinoya’s house, Hinata blushing and stuttering the whole way.

Fifteen minutes later saw the boys quickly rushing into Nishinoya’s house with Hinata calling out, “Sorry for the intrusion!” at the same time Nishinoya yelled, “I’m home, and I brought a friend!” They looked at each other and laughed before Nishinoya got a closer look at this friend and said, “Are you alright Shouyou? Your face looks a little red.” He gasped before adding, “Oh no! Did I take too much of the umbrella and make you catch a cold?! I’m so sorry! What kind of senpai makes their kouhai catch a cold.” Nishinoya bowed as a flustered Hinata tried to calm him down. “Wait wait wait! It’s not your fault Noya-senpai. I feel fine, don’t worry.” he then muttered under his breath “Well I mean it’s kind of your fault.” Nishinoya looked up with a worried expression on his face before saying, “Are you sure? I still feel kinda bad though. Come on, how about you rest on the couch.”

Nishinoya wrapped his arm around Hinata, whose face only got redder as he started speaking rapidly, “Oh no! I’m all right! I need to call my mom anyways. Oh yeah speaking pf where’s your mom? Or any other family?” Nishinoya guided Hinata to the couch and thought for a minute before saying, “Oh yeah, I forgot that my family is out of town for a few days. They probably left just before we got here.” This statement did nothing to help Hinata’s blush, as he now realized he was in his crush’s house alone with that same crush.

Hinata decided that this would be the best time to call his mom, and quickly pulled away from Nishinoya’s arm, before pulling out his phone to call her. Nishinoya was a bit surprised that Hinata pulled away from him seeing as how he is normally a very touchy feely person, but shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to get some food for the two of them.

When he came back, Hinata was already off the phone and looking at the ground dejectedly. Nishinoya noticed the unusually somber expression and asked, “Hey, is everything okay? I didn’t think a little phone call home would be such a big deal.” Hinata looked up and answered, “Oh yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just that the roads are closed because of the rain, so my mom can’t pick me up. Guess I’ll just have to brave the mountain on my bike anyways.”

Nishinoya scowled and said, “No way. I already told you that it’s too dangerous to bike over the mountain with all this rain. You are staying the night and that’s final!” Hinata thought it over in his head before he realized that he really didn’t have any other option. If his two choices were dying by falling off a mountain in the rain, or dying of embarrassment because he spent too much time around the person he liked, he would much rather eat whatever Nishinoya had in his hands because it looked really good.

Nishinoya saw Hinata staring at the plate he held and offered it to the younger boy who snatched it up and began scarfing the food down faster than any human should be able to. Nishinoya laughed and ate his food just as quickly, before asking, “Since it isn’t late enough to go to sleep do you want to watch a movie or something?” Hinata nodded and said, “Yes! I like scary movies! Do you have any of those?” Nishinoya smiled because scary movies were his favorite as well. “I knew I picked the right first year to be my favorite! I’ll set up the movie, can you grab some blankets from the cabinet right there?” As he said this he gestured to a small closet behind Hinata, who was just standing around with a smile on his face.

After Nishinoya finished setting up the movie, he noticed that Hinata was still standing in the same place, with the sam smile on his face. Nishinoya waved his hand in front of Hinata’s face “Shouyou? Are you there?” This seemed to snap Hinata out of his stupor, and he said, “Ah! Uh, yes Noya-senpai, I’m here. Blankets right? I’ll be right back!” Nishinoya was confused at Hinata’s behavior but decided to go into the kitchen and make some popcorn for the two of them.

By the time he got back Hinata had set some blankets on the couch and was waiting to start the movie. He plopped down on the couch a few feet away from Hinata and set the popcorn in between them. He looked over at Hinata and said, “This is one of my favorite movies! Are you ready to experience the scariest movie you’ve ever seen?” Hinata looked excited and nodded his head repeatedly and said, “Yes Noya-senpai! I’m super excited!”

About twenty minutes into the movie Nishinoya heard a whimper to his left. When he looked over he saw Hinata shaking with tears at the corners of his eyes. “Are you scared Sho? I can put in a different movie if you want.” Hinata jumped when Nishinoya spoke and replied with a shaky voice, “I-I’m not s-scared. No w-way. L-l-leave it on.” However, when Nishinoya saw Hinata bite down on his blanket to muffle a scream, he moved over to the other side of the couch and draped his blanket over both of them and pulled Hinata close to his chest. Hinata tried to pull away and said, “I told y-you I’m n-not scared.” Nishinoya rolled his eyes and replied, “Well I’m scared and would like it if you stayed closer.” Hinata blushed some more at Nishinoya’s obvious lie, but stopped trying to get away. Every time something scared Hinata, he would turn his head into Nishinoya’s chest, and eventually he just decided to keep it there, breathing in his scent.

When the movie ended Nishinoya looked at Hinata and saw that the younger boy had fallen asleep. He smiled before gently nudging him awake “Wake up Shouyou. It won’t be very comfortable to sleep on the couch all night.” Hinata rubbed his eyes and yawned, “Good morning Yuu-senpai.” Nishinoya froze at the use of his first name, and Hinata was confused until he realized what he said. He quickly sprung off the couch, launching into an apology, “Ahhhh! I’m sorry Noya-senpai it was an accident!” Nishinoya blushed a bit and said, “It’s fine Shouyou. I mean I always call you by your first name, so it isn’t that big a deal if you call me Yuu.” Hinata returned his blush twofold and said, “Umm, okay.” He began saying Nishinoya’s name repeatedly, almost as if he was testing how it felt to say, until Nishinoya decided it was time to sleep and led Hinata up to his room.

After he pulled out a futon for Hinata to sleep on, he changed into his night clothes, not realizing that Hinata was staring at him the entire time he changed. He turned around and realized Hinata didn’t have any clothes to sleep in and said, “If you want to borrow some of my clothes to sleep in you can. We’re pretty much the same size so they should fit.” Hinata agreed and changed quickly, and by the time he was done Nishinoya was already laying in bed. Hinata turned off the lights and went to lay on the futon, but he was kept awake by memories of the movie they had watched. It seemed like every shadow was hiding some monster that would come out and kill him, and the sound of the still falling rain was like someone trying to break into the house. He began whimpering and pulled his blanket up to cover himself completely.

Nishinoya was deep in thought as he laid in bed, completely unaware of his friend’s fear. He kept replaying the moment when Hinata had used his first name over and over in his head. He also thought about how cute Hinata was when he was scared of the movie, and how happy he looked when Nishinoya called him his favorite first year. He also thought about how Hinata would smile when he hit a good spike, and how nice it was to have someone else as energetic as him. Nishinoya had been feeling strange around Hinata recently, but decided that he didn’t need to worry about it since it hadn’t affected his playing. Now that he really took the time to think about it, he realized that he might just have a crush on his young friend. Nishinoya was ripped away from this train of thought when he heard a quiet sob. He turned over in his bed and saw Hinata hiding under his blanket, shaking, and clearly crying.

Nishinoya was still unsure if he had a crush on Hinata, but he could figure that out later because right now his friend needed some comfort. “Shouyou? Do you want to sleep up here with me?” The shaking mass under the blanket stopped moving, and slowly Hinata pulled the blanket away from his face. “I can’t do that Y-yuu-senpai. It wouldn’t be fair to you.” Hinata sniffled a bit before going to lay back down, but Nishinoya said “It’s fine Shouyou. I wouldn’t be a very good senpai if I just let you lay there and suffer.” Hinata just rolled over and shook his head, “No. I just can’t.” Nishinoya was getting a little frustrated and said, “Why the heck not? I’m trying to do something nice for you here!” He got down from his bed and tried to pull Hinata up, but the younger boy kept trying to get away. He yelled, “I can’t because it’s too embarrassing! Have you ever tried to share a bed with the person you like before!?”

Nishinoya stopped pulling on Hinata as soon as he heard the words left his mouth. Hinata quickly realized what he just said and stood there quietly, a sad look on his face. “I’m sorry. You must think I’m really weird now. You probably want me to leave.” He began walking to the door, but Nishinoya pulled on him once again, this time succeeding in pulling him onto the bed. Hinata was too surprised to react right away, and when he tried to wiggle out of Nishinoya’s grasp the libero just held him tighter. “Noya-san?” Hinata asked. Nishinoya took a deep breath before saying, “First of all Shouyou, I told you that you can call me by my first name. And second of all, I don’t think you’re weird at all. In fact, before I heard you cry I was thinking about how I might actually have a crush on you too.”

Hinata was shocked to hear that,and he turned around in Nishinoya’s arms with a hopeful look on his face. “Do- Do you mean that Yuu-senpai?” Nishinoya smiled widely and said, “I’m sure. Honestly I don’t really know how it took me this long to realize how much I really liked my cute kouhai.” Hinata blushed furiously and buried his face in Nishinoya’s chest. “Don’t stay stuff like that Yuu-senpai. It’s embarrassing.” Nishinoya laughed and pulled Hinata closer, “Well I think I should be allowed to embarrass my boyfriend whenever I want. Especially when his blush is so cute.” Hinata nuzzled his face into Nishinoya and said, “I’m your boyfriend? Then I guess it’s okay as long as you only do it when we’re alone.” Nishinoya simply replied, “Deal” and the two of them laid down together and went to sleep.

The next day at practice Nishinoya ran in, almost tackling Tanaka who said, “Whoa man, what’s got you so excited?” Hinata ran in a few minutes later to see Nishinoya excitedly jumping around the entire team, and as soon as Nishinoya spotted him he ran over and patted Hinata’s back, saying “See! I told you that my boyfriend was the cutest person you’ll ever meet!” Hinata pouted and lightly punched Nishinoya’s arm before blushing, and said, “Yuu, I thought you were only going to say that when we’re alone.” As the two continued talking the rest of the team sat there in disbelief. Suga was the first to speak up, “While I am definitely happy for them, I can’t help but feel that practices are going to be even rowdier than they usually are now.” Daichi sighed and said, “Yeah well, at least you’re not the one who’s gonna have to keep the human embodiments of caffeine in check.” Suga chuckled and replied, “I suppose that’s true, have fun with that captain.” He ran off to join everyone else in practice while the new couple bounced off the walls as predicted. Daichi took one last look before saying to himself, “Well, at least they should still play as well as always.” And with that, he rounded everyone up to start the most eventful morning practice Karasuno had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I hope you enjoyed my fic. I haven’t really done much writing with already existing characters, so sorry if they seem kinda OOC. I would really appreciate any constructive criticism you might have. Also I suck at coming up with ideas to write, so if you have any good ones send ‘em my way. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
